Season of ferrets
by White Wolf342
Summary: Summary:A stray spell set of by a fighting slytherin and gryfindor turned everyone into ferrets...Uh Oh.  SLASH Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hary Potter is not mine as most readers probably noticed already.I am merely a fanfictionist(i'm not sure if that's a word but whatever.)

Summary:A stray spell set of by a fighting slytherin and gryfindor turned everyone into ferrets...Uh Oh.

Harry Potter did not know when his life turned to crap...oh wait he did. when he was born!

harry was currently running through the dungeons on four feet he didn't even know when that stray spell hit him from a fight betwen a griffyndor and slytherin.

While running in the dungeons he pased a mirror(not the mirror of erised just a regular mirror) and saw a black ferret with green eyes and freaked out that was thirty minutes go the duneons are much longer when your a lot smaller and then he sunddenly he bumped into something.

dazed he got up and saw another ferret but this one was cream colored had mercury eyes and much larger than him.

"HEY! watch it dunderhead!" kke-kek-ke-kek-ke! said the ferret who sounded a lot like a certain blonde.

"You watch it! you-Malfoy?" harry started but cut himself off.

"Potter?

"How did you?-How did I? turn into this? YOU!-you did something didn't you,made some plan to turn me over to your deatheater daddy! huh?did you!" yelled harry.

"IF I DID THIS I WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED MYSELF TOO!AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER SO SHUT IT!"

"But!-well then what happened?"

"Does it look like I know!"

harry paused for a second to look at dracos ferret face

"I don't know !" draco yelled angry.

Harry huffed and continued to his assumed destination not aware that the young blonde was following him until draco huffed hating the silence.

"why are you following me?" harry turned to draco.

"because I wan't to where are you going anyway?"

harry sighed,"to the great hall"

"your going the wrong way then"

And with that harry simply turned around and went the other way.

10 minutes later...

draco and harry squeezed through the cracked great hall doors since they wouldn't be able to push the doors opened and came into a room of chaos literally the whole student board and staff of hogwarts was turned into ferrets harry even thought he saw hagrid because the ferret was the biggest and had brown scruffy fur.

all you could here was kek-kek-kek-ekk-kek that is if you were human all the ferrets could understand each other perfectly but the loud squeaks were hurting harry and dracos ears.

"Silence! now I now this is very scary but poppy has assured me that this will wear off in a couple of months"said the blue-eyed white ferret version of dumbledore.

"Headmaster there is still one problem it's february." said hagrid.

"I think we already know that you imbecile". said an annoyed black shiny ferret who was bigger than draco and whom harry could only assume was snape.

"In two days it will be spring-you know...when all kinds of creatures mate...we'll all go in heat since it will be mating season".

"WHAT!"

"YES!- I mean ohhh no."

Next day...

Harry was dazed but still weirded out- because of everyone being a ferret they all had to sleep in the Great hall- the teachers managed to find pieces of cothing to gather so everyone was huddled up in a corner on top or next to each other to resist the coldness but it felt very weird having fur and close to other ferrets furry bodies and it made harry very anxious.

The Slytherins and Grryfindors were literally on top of each other and wasn't fighting or insulting one another and that was amazing.

He decided not to dwell on it and went back to sleep.

Draco didn't know what was going on with himself he was currently curled around harry trying to keep harry warm but he didn't know as time sowly passed draco knew for sure that something was wrong,all he knew is that he hoped it had nothing to do with what Hagrid told everyone because he wasn't even listening to hagrid fully but he knew hagrid said it was spring.

All he knew as he slowly surrendered to darkness was that he had a sinking feeling that the next few days was going to be disasterous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Are you listening? It's Not Mine!

It was amazing how no wizards outside of hogwarts even noticed the school was full of ferrets.

Although everyone was rather greatful that BuckBeak and the other Hippogriffs were not in the didn't want to be lunch.

~Harry~

When he woke up Harry found that he was curled up by weird as that was Harry decided it was a good time NOT to question.

As the rest of the school woke up,scrambling over each other, Harry began to feel this little itch around his groin and below area.

Harry quikly jumped away from Draco and scanned the sea of ferrets for Ron and Hermione,knowing the only color fur Ron could have was red.

He found a couple red heads but didn't feel like going to each so stayed put about a few ferret inches away from Malfoy.

For some reason he felt like he couldn't leave Malfoy for any reason anyway.

Dumbledore,who even as a ferret had an air of power,squeaked loud to gain everyone's attention.

"Now as you all know we are ferrets,who unfortunately have a Mating season like all the other Creatures".

"This Mating season depends usually on how many times a female ferret goes into heat a year",took over Professor McGonagall.

"And as we don't want that to happen we will be seperating the males and females so when tomorrow comes,though I doubt it, there will less chance of a mating",finished Snape.

"Wait there's something I think 'Yer should know since we are magical there will be some males will be able to go into heat to so if theres an itch in the genitalia area then those males should go with the females",Said Hagrid.

"But before that does anyone know how this even happened?",questioned Dumbledore.

"As we can not use our wands in this form we will have to wait for the arrival of the ministry or Madam Pomfrey to come back",said Dumbledore.

"All we can hope for is a delay in the mating",said McGonagall eyeing Dumbledore.

Harry knew he was in trouble because the itch Hagrid described was becoming very prominent in his genital area-Prick and anus.

He took a quick glance,hoping no one noticed, and saw that it was pink-ish down there.

He barely noticed that Malfoy had awoken and was also looking at the professors.

Hagrid,harry did notice, was the biggest of them all he pitied whoever had to mate him.

"Alright Fmales and Sub-males go with McGonagall and Professor Sprout and Trelwaney they will explain what is to be expected and Hagrid will to the Dom-males",said Snape.

Draco left with Hagrid,the professors,and the rest of the males who didn't have that itch.

"We will try to put as much distance as possible between our two groups",explained dumbledore.

Harry caught up with the rest of the could tell that a few were males because they hung toward the back as if ashamed.

Harry did not look forward to McGonagalls explanation.

"As Headmaster Dumbledore explain we will try to be mating between ferrets it is known to be very violent as the hob is very agressive while in will drag the jill or Sub-male by the scruff attempting to more the Sub resisting the more violent the mating will be I advise you TO fight if you don't want to give in",she explained.

"So it's like a war between genders?",an unknown ferret asked.

" let's start running to gain more distance is ALWAYS positive ",she replied. **( A/N:Hehe Math) **


End file.
